


套路 第二十三章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan





	套路 第二十三章

第二十三章  
顾连森是热醒的。他睁开眼，发现自己不知何时把被子全裹走了，压在了左侧的身下，而右侧的叶惺那只受伤的右手正搭在他的肚子上，整个人也扒在了他的身上，才勉勉强强盖到了被子的一角。顾连森同情地看了看还在熟睡的叶惺，抬起手小心翼翼地把肚子上的伤手挪开，扯了扯被自己压在身下的被子，纹丝不动，只好放弃了。顾连森想起刚刚摸到的叶惺冰凉的皮肤，觉得叶惺可能是大半个晚上都没能盖上被子，最后只能靠抱着自己取暖，默默地心疼了他一会，决定起身把被子拽出来。但叶惺半个身子还压在他身上，他推了推，叶惺只动了动，然后把他搂得更紧了。

顾连森怕吵醒了叶惺，只好放弃了。迷迷糊糊又要入睡，隐约觉得腰侧有个什么硬硬的东西在顶着他。难道叶惺昨晚是玩着手机睡着的，手机掉床上了？顾连森浑浑噩噩地伸手去掏，却握到一根粗长的柱状物。叶惺的手机还带自拍杆的？但这自拍杆也太粗了吧，手都快握不住了，设计太不合理了。顾连森意识恍惚间还谴责了一会不负责任的厂家，随手又捏了一捏。手中的硬物猛地一抖，耳边埋头熟睡的叶惺也低低地喘了一声。顾连森终于意识到手里拿的是什么，整个人都吓得清醒了，急急撒手，连滚带爬地摔了下床。  
坐在地毯上的顾连森臊得满脸通红，盯着床上的人，大气都不敢喘一口。叶惺前一天估计是累惨了，虽然顾连森闹出的动静不小，叶惺也只皱了皱眉，翻了个身换成了平躺的姿势，又沉沉地睡过去了。发现叶惺确实没醒过来，顾连森松了口气，把还裹在自己身上的被子扒了下来，想给床上的人盖上。  
爬上床，顾连森的眼睛就忍不住往刚刚被他当成自拍杆的地方瞄。叶惺穿着一条宽松的浅灰色短裤，按刚刚的手感来看，里面估计是挂了空档，此时短裤被晨间亢奋的下`体顶起了好大一块，整个轮廓都很清晰。  
顾连森没想到昨晚的自我安慰那么快就被打脸了，他仗着床上的人没意识，肆无忌惮地瞪着那个伤了他男性尊严的东西，还嫌眼睛测量不够准确，伸出两根食指远远地比划了一下从顶端到根部的距离，最后发现自己还是完败。这起码得有19厘米了吧！你们都被叶惺那温文尔雅的假象欺骗了！你们看看这驴玩意跟他那张脸搭边吗！顾连森一边在内心呐喊着，一边愤怒把被子往叶惺身上一扔，起身去洗漱。  
顾连森慢吞吞地打理完自己，再回到卧室，叶惺已经醒了，眼神迷离地坐着靠在床头，见他进来，用还带着点鼻音的沙哑声音说：“早。”  
顾连森觉得刚睡醒的叶惺的声音不能更性｀感了，头皮一麻，呼吸都有点错乱，深吸一口气，说：“早啊。你昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“挺好的。”叶惺揉了揉鼻子，又说，“就是可能空调有点冷，一晚上都梦见我没有盖被子。”  
顾连森暗暗吐槽那是因为你真的没有盖被子，但罪魁祸首就是他自己，他也不好意思承认，连忙说：“那今晚温度调高一点。”  
“嗯。”  
顾连森收拾了一会背包，见叶惺依然头发凌乱，下半身还搭着被子，一脸茫然地坐在床上发愣，这模样有点可爱，又问：“你还不起床吗？七点多了。”  
叶惺有点窘迫，罕见地有点难为情地说：“我……现在不太方便。”  
顾连森见叶惺低着头，明白了他在指什么，又想起今天早上受到的暴击伤害，不爽地哼了一声，又突发奇想，问：“你是不是不软就尿不出来？”

叶惺原本是怕自己的东西把人吓到了，完全没意识到他还没醒的时候自己的家伙已经被彻底地研究并批判过了一回。此刻顾连森突然抛出这个莫名其妙的问题，叶惺愣了愣，随口答道：“太硬不行。”  
然后顾连森不屑地撇了他下`身一眼，又哼了一声，叶惺一头雾水，只好问：“你可以？”  
“当然。”顾连森一脸得意。  
叶惺只意味深长地笑了笑，笑得顾连森有点毛骨悚然。他此刻也还不知道，在不久后的将来，他为这句话付出了多么惨痛的代价。

叶惺在顾连森的催促下，慢吞吞地下了床，见对方对自己那十分突出的部位似乎不太在意，松了口气，迅速地溜进了厕所。等他出来，洗手台上已经放着新的牙刷，上面连牙膏都挤好了，叶惺心里顿时一暖。  
洗漱完，叶惺一只手艰难地脱着睡衣，顾连森见状，便搭了把手，替他把衣服脱下，换上外出的衣服，叶惺刚道了句谢，顾连森就好人做到底顺手帮他把那条宽松的短裤扯了下来。  
这一扯，两个人都愣住了。  
“你……你……你……”顾连森别开头，臊得话都说不出来了，他完全忘记了叶惺里面是挂着空档。  
“不好意思，我在家都不太习惯穿着内裤睡觉。”  
叶惺的脸上也有点发烫，昨晚是他故意的，早有心理准备。但今天他也是措手不及，脸皮还真没那么厚，手忙脚乱地给自己穿好裤子，然后才用绷带把自己的右手吊在胸前。

 

兵荒马乱地收拾好出门，两人走在路上，气氛还是尴尬的。  
“今天中午能带我去饭堂吗？”叶惺忽然问。  
“啊？”顾连森一大早就受了不少惊吓，意识还有点恍惚，半天才反应过来，说：“可以啊。你没去过饭堂么？”  
“没有。”  
“啊，你说过你不在外面吃饭来着。现在也没办法了，你只能老老实实去吃饭堂了。”  
顾连森想起饭堂的菜色，立刻有点幸灾乐祸，光是想象一下叶惺吃到那些东西时会有什么表情，他就心情愉悦。  
叶惺的科室和他不在同一栋楼，两人约好了中午在医院正门见，顾连森就哼着歌走了。哼着哼着，顾连森终于回过神，不对啊？我前不久不是还去饭堂躲他的吗？怎么变成要带他去吃饭堂了？

一脸懵逼的顾连森一上午做实验都心不在焉，一会加错了试剂，一会记错了量，所幸只是耽误了进度，也没弄出什么大事故。等顾连森收拾完东西，一看表，发现已经过了和叶惺约好的时间，急急忙忙冲出实验室。午休时间人多，他迟迟等不到电梯，只好跑了八层楼梯下楼。  
刚到医院正门，他就看见叶惺低着头站在门口的自动门外，如同每一次等他下课那样。正午的阳光打在了叶惺的半边身子上，让他手上的绷带白得更加刺眼，但那人却像丝毫没感觉到盛夏的热意，只一动不动地站着。仿佛无论发生什么，他都会一直等在那里，只等着自己能勇敢一点，主动朝他走过去。那一瞬，顾连森的心中有什么东西在汹涌着，叫嚣着，他很想冲上去紧紧地抱着那个人。他深吸了几口气，克制住了自己，佯装出了平静的样子，走出大门，说：“抱歉！久等了！”  
叶惺一脸惊讶地抬起头，看到顾连森的那一刻，紧绷的嘴角松弛了下来，随即翘起了一个好看的弧度，声音却有点颤抖：“我还以为你不会来了。”  
“怎么会，不是约好了吗。你怎么不在里面等？里面有空调。”  
“我刚刚站在里面，每隔三十秒就有一个路过的医生或者护士，或者是病人，问我需不需要帮忙。”叶惺苦笑了一下。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”脑补了一下高大的叶惺站在正午高峰的医院大堂里被一群路人围观的窘样，顾连森很不厚道地笑了出声，然后被叶惺剜了一眼，忍住笑，说：“叶哥，对不起，是我错了。”  
见叶惺的眼神骤然有点呆滞，顾连森问：“怎么了？”  
“你是不是第一次喊我哥。”  
“？”  
顾连森感觉叶惺的重点有点奇怪，但还是歪着头，仔细地想了想，说：“不是吧。我还喊过你爷爷呢。”  
“……？？”  
“不过我还是觉得直接喊名字比较好听，爷新爷新的，威武霸气。”  
“……”

 

饭堂的菜色没有让顾连森失望，叶惺吃下去第一口，那表情堪称精彩。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
叶惺努力让自己优雅地把那一口名为咖喱实则甜得像巧克力的饭咽了下去，艰难地开口问：“饭堂的饭，都这么甜吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈是啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
顾连森笑得上气不接下气，过了好一会才终于停了下来，说：“只要有任何像是会放糖的东西，都会甜得你怀疑人生，岛国人嗜甜啊。”  
“你天天都吃这个？”  
“是啊。你只要不点甜的就好的。像炸的东西都是比较安全的，但是千万不要点甜辣酱炸鸡，那玩意就是糖浆炸鸡……”  
顾连森滔滔不绝地给叶惺排雷，叶惺有好几次想揪着这只眉飞色舞的小卷毛质问他为什么不在点餐之前说，最后见他笑得开心，只好作罢，偷偷又在心里的小账本里给顾连森记上了一笔。


End file.
